


The Call

by TreasureHunterGirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Forgiveness, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreasureHunterGirl/pseuds/TreasureHunterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't put it off any longer, it's time for Tony Stark to call Steve Rogers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coldfusion9797](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/gifts).



"Call him Tony," said Nat putting her hand on his arm with a meaningful look.

It'd been two years since Tony had received the phone that now sat on the desk in front of him. Two years since Cap had sent it and that damn note.

He knew he had to, that he wanted to make the call, it had been his idea after all but still he hesitated.

"It's time," reiterated Nat.

With nothing left to stop him Tony slowly reached out and picked up the phone.

"Trust Cap to send something as ancient as this," he commented sarcastically as he flipped it open with a roll of his eyes.

Nat smirked ever so slightly.

Tony selected the only contact stored in the address book and held the phone to his ear. It began to ring...

After a few seconds the ringing stopped but no one spoke.

"Cap," said Tony. "We need you... I need you..."

"Tony," replied the familiar voice of Steve Rogers. "What is it?"

"We can't talk on this line," said Tony seriously. "Just get to Avengers headquarters as soon as you can."

"I'll be there in an hour," answered Cap with no hesitation.

"Oh and Cap," added Tony. "Bring Tweety Bird along."

The line went dead.

"You're doing the right thing," reassured Nat as Tony lowered the phone to his desk.

xxx

As the line went dead Steve couldn't help but smile to himself. It'd been two years since he'd seen Tony in person, since he'd spoken to him and while he'd seen the other Avengers during that time it hadn't been the same as when they'd all teamed up together as allies. He was glad to finally have received the call but apprehensive at the same time. His own words and Tony's had bothered him since that day in Siberia.

_He's my friend..._

_So was I..._

And it was true. Sure, Tony could be an arrogant jerk sometimes but ultimately he was an Avenger, a good man and a friend. Steve couldn't deny that he'd had a bit of tunnel vision during the whole ordeal. Bucky was his best friend and the only link left to his old life. He couldn't just ignore the fact that Bucky needed his help, it just wasn't an option but he hadn't realised that the option he had chosen involved losing another friend.

Steve donned his brown leather jacket, threw his Captain America suit in a bag and locked his apartment on the way out. He made a quick call to Sam and was soon exiting the building.

As he kicked his motorcycle to life he was already wondering what the problem was. What could be so big, so bad that Tony had finally given in and called him?

He headed north along the freeway, speeding up. If Tony needed him, if the Avengers needed him, he wasn't going to let any of them down this time.

It was eerily quiet as he arrived and there seemed to be less lights on than usual. Steve parked and suited up. If the trouble was here he'd have to be ready to fight immediately.

Falcon came soaring in only moments later and landed next to his friend.

They nodded at each other and slowly approached the entrance. After confirming everything was clear they entered the building. The corridors were silent and empty. They crept along them noiselessly before arriving in the main area where Steve was sure the others would be, if they were still here...

He walked slowly forward and pushed the door slightly ajar. It was dark within. He pushed the door open further and entered.

BANG!

FLASH!

"SURPRISE!"

Steve commando rolled out of the doorway and looked up to find all the Avengers and many others grinning at him just as music filled the air.

_...Who's strong and brave, here to save the American Way..._

The sound of his old theme song met his ears and he cringed as dozens of people descended upon him. Amidst their hugs and slaps on the back he saw a red, white and blue banner hanging from the ceiling that read: _Happy 100th Birthday._

_...The Star Spangled Man with a plan..._

As the first influx of people dispersed giving him room to breathe, Steve saw Tony standing there waiting.

"Happy Birthday Cap," he said extending a hand.

"Thanks Tony," Steve replied taking his hand and shaking it. "You shouldn't have."

"Ah you know me," replied Tony looking around the room. "I throw a kick-ass party."

Steve just smiled.

"Oh," Tony said suddenly. "I've got something here for you."

He pulled from behind him a very familiar star emblazoned shield.

Steve took it with great appreciation, the gesture not lost on him.

"There," commented Tony. "Now your costume is complete."

"Thanks Tony," replied Steve sincerely.

"We're all good?" replied Tony with his usual feigned indifference.

"Yeah," answered Steve with a smile. "We're good."

"Good," replied Tony. "Now go mingle or dance or whatever it is you do to this song."

Steve gave his friend a lopsided smile, a squeeze on the shoulder and stepped away into the party with a weight he'd been carrying for the last two years suddenly lifted from his shoulders.


End file.
